Complementary Colors
by Youtree11
Summary: A series of oneshots, consisting of Mario x Luigi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Gonna write some Mariocest One-shots...don't know how many I'll do. I do not focus on my writing skill that much, so the quality isn't gonna be amazing. Also personalities may vary between one-shots. Ratings between one-shots will differ. **

**Just enjoy the Yaoi/Slash or whatever**.

Rated: K+

Warnings: none

Relationship more implied I guess.

The first thing Luigi was aware of was the hand sliding gently up and down his side. His blue eyes flittered open to see near identical ones gazing contentedly back at him. He smiled a little and he shifted closer to body lying in front of him.

"...when are you ever awake before me?" He inquired sleepily.

"You came to bed at four in the morning." Mario said, smirking lightly "It was noon when I woke up, and it's been at least an hour since then."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You always fall asleep after and wake up before I do. I never see you when you're asleep." The older's smirk grew. "You're pretty adorable when you're sleeping."

Luigi hummed in reply and attempted to push himself to a sitting position, only to be pulled back down into Mario's chest. "Don't get up yet." he complained wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

"Don't you want lunch?" asked Luigi.

Mario's face instantly became serious as he contemplated this issue, causing Luigi to giggle.

"I'll just be a couple minutes, ok?" he said, attempting to get up again. Only to have his efforts thwarted a second time. "Mario, seriously."

"No." stated Mario, face now determined. "I'm gonna make you some lunch!"

"Mario, I-" Luigi started to protest, only to be cut of by a peak on his forehead and a sudden absence from the bed. He heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs, and into the direction of the kitchen. Luigi rolled his eyes, at least he didn't have to worry about his brother burning down the kitchen...probably.

About fifth-teen minutes later, Mario returned with a tray holding a plate of pancakes and two glasses of water. He sat down next to his younger brother (who had adjusted the pillows to sit up against) and laid the tray on both of there laps.

"There is only one plate." Observed Luigi. Mario nodded as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grabbing a fork and starting to eat. Luigi looked at him for a few seconds before Mario motioned to another fork also on the tray. They both ate in silence for a few moments.

"You do know Pancakes are breakfast food, right?" asked Luigi

"Yah, so?"

"It's one-thirty, shouldn't we be having lunch?"

"Well...maybe I was craving pancakes..."

"...You don't know how to make anything other then pancakes, do you?"

"..." Mario frowned, shoving more pancakes in his mouth and Luigi only giggled.

"...I just wanted you to relax a bit." Mario muttered.

"Me to relax?" Luigi asked, genuinely surprised. "I relax all the time, if anyone should relax more it's you. You're the one always saving the kingdom."

"You save it just as much as I do." Mario said, automatically stiffening "You know that."

"Sorry," Luigi apologized quietly, knowing how much Mario hated when he talked like that.

Mario relaxed a little, and turned the best he could without disturbing the tray of food, wrapping both of his arms around his little brother and pulling him tighter to his chest. "I didn't mean that stuff anyway... I meant when were just at home. You cook the food, keep the garden, clean the house, do the dishes and the laundry... I'm supposed to be the one who takes care of you, but you take care of pretty much everything."

Mario pulled away a bit to look Luigi in the eye, grinning as he stated "So from now on I'm gonna help you!"

Luigi in turn frowned slightly "Brother I can-"

"No! It's already been decided!" Mario exclaimed practically bouncing on the bed in a flurry of excitement. "Super Housekeeping Bro's!"

"Gah!" Luigi yelped as the plate of half eaten pancakes and glasses of water spilled off the tray and all over their laps and the bed. Glaring annoyed at the sheepish looking Mario, he got up off the bed and was about to scold him, when he stopped and started to smile mischievously.

"Well I guess you can start now." he said and he walked out of the room and to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP writing secret-admirer letters to person B.**

Rating: K

Warnings: None

_Italic: Writing_

It wasn't a secret that Luigi was jealous of me. Though he desperately tries to hide it, it's as clear as day, yet I'm the only one who seems to notice. It happens every time we return from saving the princess, or defeating a criminal, or even when we are just visiting the castle. They swarm around me, praising and fawning as if I was some kind of prophet. It was nothing but constant thanking and compliments and gifts. They run right past (and sometimes into) him, not even acknowledging him with a simple glance. They don't thank him, or tell him he did a good job. He thinks that I don't notice the tightening of his fists, or his feet digging into the earth, or the subtle turning of his body away from me. And even as he grits his teeth and his face turns red no one sees, except me.

I used to try, I'd pull him in front of the crowd and talk of all the great things that he did and about how I couldn't do it without him. It only fell on blank stares and deaf ears.

He doesn't hate me, not at all. He still cooks me my favorite food, and we still sit on the couch and watch tv together, and he still says "Love you big bro, see you in the morning." when he goes to bed. But I can see in his face the pain he has, and it never leaves. God I can't remember the last time he looked happy.

I sit here, paper in hand, my decision made as I finish signing the letter I have spent hours mulling over and writing.

_From: A Fan_

Luigi found the letter the next day. I had slipped it slightly in the space under the front door to give it the appearance that someone had slid it through there from outside. I was in the dining room when he walked in holding the closed letter in his hands, staring intently at it. He sat down across from me as he started to open it. I paid attention to every detail I could. He held the paper in both hands as he began to read. His face started out apprehensive, but it didn't take long before his eyes widened in shock, and then...a smile. It was so rare to see him smile.

His smile was so beautiful, I was stunned at it. I had almost forgotten what he had looked like with a smile. He rereads the letter over and over again, his smile becoming bigger and more brilliant each time. I couldn't stop staring at him, feeling a light rush of heat in my face and chest. I never wanted him to stop smiling again.

It was two days later when I wrote another letter. I don't know why, but it was so much easier to write than the first one. I started to write about the things I had always liked about him. The whole time I wrote the only thing that I could think of was that smile. I kept on writing and writing until I had several pages completed and had to force myself to stop. I stared at them for a long time before signing.

_From: Your Fan_

The reaction was far greater than the first. I had placed the letter in the same location as the first and he found it a lot later than I would of thought. He must not of expected to receive another one. The look on Luigi's face was impossible not to fawn at, he looked so excited. As soon as he had it, he opened it as carefully as possible, as if it was made of the most precious material in the world. Once he had his hands on the actual paper, his face never shifted from a look of utter awe and joy. Actual joy! Not just the fake smile he would give now and then to try to keep me from knowing the pain that he had felt. He actually looked happy. I could feel the breath clog in my throat and I had never wanted to hold him more than I did then. I had to use almost all of my willpower to keep from crying. I didn't understand why I felt such intense emotions, but I didn't want them to stop. I would do anything to keep Luigi happy like this.

I started to write the letters as often as possible, each one becoming longer and more passionate than the last. I didn't quite know what I was doing at that point. I had just wanted to put an end to the feelings of pain and isolation he felt, but now I don't think I can ever stop. I couldn't afford Luigi ever falling in that hell ever again. Not just because of the horror it would bring him, but me too. As selfish as it was, I was starting to not be able to imagine a world worth living in that had Luigi unhappy. It became the only important thing to me. Whenever he smiled, my heart would stop. And the look of happiness on his face made me want to hold him tightly, Daring any evil to try to steal his new joy and survive.

_From: Your Loyal Fan_

I didn't know when I started signing that, it had just started to happen, and unless I was mistaken, he seemed to glow after those letters were read. He seemed in a constant high, always smiling and walking with a spring in his step. I had caught him singing, SINGING! he never sung, ever. He refused to, at yet I had caught him in the act. He looked gorgeous, singing softly with a brilliant smile on his face. It made me want to kiss him.

It made me want to kiss him.

I had wanted to kiss my younger brother.

I stared at the papers, my mind a jumble of emotions. The pen trembled in my hand as I weighed what I should do. Tears of frustration fell silently, though I took care to keep them off the paper. Finally I decided.

_From: Your Loyal Fan and Secret Admirer _

It wasn't a made up person that was sending these notes. I wasn't writing them from the point of view of a fan that had never spoken to Luigi before and only thought of him a great hero. These were my thoughts, my emotions. I was in love with him.

I had never been more frightened in my life then I was when he read that note. If I would have ruined all that I have gained with these letters...I couldn't even think about it. He was confused at first and reread it dozens of times before it had actually clicked. He wasn't angry or disturbed, and thank god he wasn't afraid. He blushed. He actually blushed.

And he didn't stop smiling.

Luigi didn't even know it was me. He didn't know I was the one who thought these things that could fill up hundreds upon hundreds of pages of writing. He couldn't ever know, no matter how much I would have wanted those smiles to be for me, no matter how much I had needed to hold him, no matter how much I would sacrifice for just one kiss, he could never know.

Because he would stop smiling.

I would sooner die than let that happen

I was always so careful when I was writing. Only after Luigi went to bed, and even then I would always lock the door just in case. I always completed and positioned them before I fell asleep. I was writing for so many hours, that somehow...

I awoke to a yell and practically leaped out of my chair. The first thing that I noticed was that I was at my desk. The next was Luigi standing behind me, shaking violently, a look of horror and terror on his face. It was then I knew that there were papers scattered on the desk.

My entire world came crashing down at that moment.

The look on Luigi's face caused me to freeze and my heart to practically shatter. He looked betrayed, as if I had just destroyed everything that mattered to him.

He wasn't smiling anymore.

I tried to speak, to explain or make an excuse. No noise left my mouth and I could barely breath, until I saw the tears.

I had sworn that I would never let those horrible feelings to ever hurt him again.

Suddenly I just started talking, with no real rhyme or reason. It was a mesh of so many different thoughts and emotions I had felt. All of the things I would write about, and why I wrote about them. I talked for an unknown amount of hours, tears streaming down both of our faces. I tried to focus on an explanation, but I kept gravitating to him. I told of how beautiful he was to me, how much he meant to me and how much I needed him to be happy. I honestly couldn't stop talking if I tried.

I told him how much I loved him.

He had stopped crying by then. His face was blank, numb, but as soon as I had started to speak of that...

He hugged me.

Then he asked me, so quietly I was surprised I heard it at all, if I had truly thought and felt all the things that I had written about.

I was barely coherent at that point, only apologies, gracious compliments, a vivid declarations of love could be understood between horrid sobs. Yet somehow Luigi understood. Pulling back he looked me in the eyes, and gave me the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

A smile, for me.

It's been years since then. I still wrote the letters, still placing them in the same location, and Luigi would still read them silently to himself. But the gorgeous expressions he would get, and the angelic smiles he would give were no longer for a mystery person who lived in the shadows. They were for me.

And that was all I could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

**First sexual thing that iv'e ever written**.

Rating: M  
Warnings: Rimming

Even though Luigi constantly claimed that it didn't bother him, Mario was tormented to no end by the utter lack of physical pleasure he could bring to his little brother.

Ugh...Why was he so atrocious?! He could NEVER last long enough to please Luigi, always finishing before the younger even came close. It was impossible to stop himself form orgasm. To make it worse, he was forced to stop continuing sex after he finished for a long time, as he was extremely sensitive to the point of terrible pain after he came. He couldn't even suck Luigi off. No, he just HAD to have the world's worst gag reflex also. He could never take in anymore then slightly past the tip into his mouth before he felt the urge to vomit. He was stuck with giving shitty handjobs for life.

Mario had come home early form a friendly meeting with the princess at the castle. Strangely the front door was locked, Luigi only ever locked it when he wasn't home, but the curtains were still open which meant that he was still there. Mario just shrugged it off and fetched the spare key from the mat and headed inside. He was about to announce his presence when he heard odd noises coming from the upstairs. He quietly headed to investigate, and froze in the middle of the stairs when he was able to identify what the noise was. Moans. Erotic moans.

A sharp fear entered his mind and he quickly rushed upstairs and stopped at the open doorway to their bedroom. To his infinite relief the only person there was Luigi. Then he became aware of exactly what was causing Luigi to be so vocal. Luigi was laying naked on his stomach on their bed (completely unaware of Mario's presence), his hand reached back to hold onto a long black object as he moved it fast in and out of himself. His face was red, eyes shut, and mouth open letting out pants and moans, obviously enjoying himself. Mario stood still for a short time before he quickly and quietly exited their house, leaving Luigi undisturbed.

Mario walked silently down the street.

He grit his teeth in frustration and balled his fists. He wasn't upset at Luigi, only himself. Of course Luigi must have been doing something like this for a while, it wasn't like Mario was offering anything good. It made him angry that he had to force Luigi to use toys as the only means to properly satisfy himself. Well it was toys now...What if Luigi stopped using them, what if he wanted to be able to be satisfied with a man. A different man.

Part of his mind was yelling at how he could dare think his perfect Luigi would ever go with another man behind his back, while the other part was yelling at how he could think he wouldn't. Luigi's exasperation and need were obvious every time he was left unsatisfied, he was getting sick of it, as was Mario. He needed to act now, before Luigi got fed up and left him. He had to do something today. Determination in his mind, he headed to the library.

Mario walked straight through the doors, not even sparing a glance to any of the Toads that greeted him as he passed by. They were instantly confused at the normally social man as he didn't even notice their presence. Their mouths dropped and they looked at each other as the red clothed man headed toward the back of the library, where they kept "those" books. Quickly, they scurried off to tell everyone they knew.

Mario looked intently threw any relevant book he could find. To his misfortune, almost every book was for straight couples, and everything that wasn't seemed to just be an erotic novel. After a bit of time though, he finally found something useful. He flipped through the pages, desperately looking for something he could do. He was starting to seriously panic when he found an idea. At first he was about to skip it on grounds of being too kinky, but he stopped himself. Did he really have that much of a choice? Besides...it did actually seem kind of hot, and very pleasurable. Mario nodded, it was worth a shot.

When he returned home he found Luigi sitting on the couch, watching some unimportant TV show. Should he try now? Luigi must already have been pleasured from when Mario saw him earlier. That thought angered him, he was NOT going to be second to some plastic.

Luigi noticed his presence at the living room entrance. "Hey, what took you so long?" he asked waving his hand in a beckon.

Mario obliged and sat next to him on the couch, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. "Sorry, must have lost track of the time..."

"Hmm. Well, glad your home I guess." The younger shifted his body to better cuddle against Mario, and nestled his head in the older's neck.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Mario contemplating how to go about this, and Luigi just enjoying the company. Mario's other hand rested on Luigi's knee to get his attention. Then he started to rub up his brothers leg as he asked "What did you did today, Weegee?"

Luigi moved uncomfortably "O-oh you know...the usual." He muttered into Mario's neck.

Mario hummed and continued his advances. He moved his hand higher up and suggestively stroked just below his crotch. Luigi caught on and started to pull away but was captured in a kiss before he could protest. When the kiss broke Mario stared imploringly at his younger brother, and Luigi hesitated. After a minute of silence, Mario sighed and started to relent. If his end goal was to have Luigi cum, forcing him into sex was not the way to start it. Luigi surprised him by kissing him with a large amount of force and moving his hands to the older's shoulders. He pushed Mario on his back on the couch and braced himself over the older. They kissed fiercely for a time until Luigi moved to unbutton his brothers overalls. Mario caught his hands and lightly pushed him off.

"Bedroom." he said slightly out of breath.

Luigi blinked and was about to question why it would matter, when his brother moved him off completely and stood. Mario rapidly turned, and before Luigi could react, picked him up in his arms and strode towards the stairs. After some difficulty of climbing the stairs while carrying his little brother in his arms (with said little brother screaming the entire time to be put down before he tripped and killed the both of them), Mario finally managed to reach their bedroom.

Once inside he kicked the door shut behind him and dropped Luigi onto the bed. He clamored above the younger and resumed their earlier make-out. Mario quickly undressed his brother, eager to try what he had earlier found. The now naked Luigi tried to remove the other's clothes too, only to be stopped once again. Suddenly Mario spoke up.

"You trust me, right?"

Luigi was caught off guard by this, and It took him a few seconds to process. "What?" he questioned as if he didn't hear right.

"Do you trust me, Weegee?"

"Wha-? Of course! What kind of question is that!?" asked Luigi completely bewildered.

"...I want to try something, so don't freak out, ok?"

Luigi was confused at what Mario was talking about, but he nodded anyway. Mario seemed pleased at this response and he started to run his hands up and down the inside of Luigi's legs. He gave a quick peak to the younger's lips and muttered a "Love you." before he moved his entire body lower till his face was hovering above his brothers soft length. He gently griped it with one hand and gave the tip a endearing kiss, before he ran his tongue up and down the underside.

Luigi sighed and allowed his head to rest on the pillow behind him, deciding to try to enjoy the contact he was receiving and let Mario do whatever it was he was so eager to accomplice. He had been agreeing to sex less and less lately out of exasperation. It wasn't Mario's fault...or it was, but he did try his best to please his younger brother...he just couldn't quite follow up on it. Luigi felt horribly guilty though, he had resorted to using toys for himself, and in the process had started to neglect Mario entirely out of selfishness. He wanted to give his love release, even if it wasn't mutual.

Luigi sighed again when the older's tongue fell lower to his balls and the hand started to pump him, letting his eyes close and body to become more willing. The younger brother slowly hardened at the continued stimulus, and once Mario decided he was relaxed enough he dared to proceed.

He quickly dragged his tongue even lower and before Luigi quite knew what the older was doing, he suddenly felt something very wet and very warm cascade over a specific area. Luigi's eyes shot open and he chocked on a gasp, body lurching up and tensing. Mario turned his head up to look Luigi in the eye. There was a silence until Luigi finally forced out "M-mari-AHHH!"

Another lick and the only thing that could come out of Luigi mouth was a surprised cry from the unexpected wet warmth of Mario's tongue. There was another, and then another. Luigi's eye closed against his own will, and gasps fell from his mouth at each lick. The younger felt his brothers wet appendage run in a circle, tracing around his opening. He found himself arching off the bed slightly at the new sensations he was experiencing.

"Mar...io?" He tried to speak correctly, but found it almost too hard.

"Yes, little brother?" Mario stopped to question.

"Ngh...Nhaaa..." was all Luigi could manage as Mario took to gently prodding his entrance with the tip of his tongue, acting as if he were trying to push in, only to let up just before he breached.

Luigi felt hot. How long had they been there? It couldn't have been very long, why was he sweating? The tongue grinded harshly against his opening and he was hit by a rush of pleasure he hadn't felt before with his older brother. He moaned shamelessly and gripped his hands in Mario's hair, legs moved up and spread as far as he could manage. There was something so different about this, he didn't know what or why, but god did he love it.

Mario's sinful tongue retreated for a split second, causing Luigi to panic and grip much harder at his older brothers hair. He practically yelled when he felt teeth graze oh so wonderfully on his extremely tender skin. He was lavished with teeth and tongue, each graze and lick and nibble and prod causing him to moan louder and try to rock himself harder into Mario's mouth and to call out his older brother's name as obscenely as he could possibly manage.

After what felt like hours, Mario's tongue pushed hard against his opening, as if he were considering to finally enter. "P-please!" Luigi finally begged in desperation. "Mario, please!"

Mario paused and didn't answer for a moment as his whole body seemed to seize. Then he roughly shoved his tongue inside Luigi and all the younger could feel was white hot coursing pleasure. He opened his mouth in a silent cry as he was hit with the extreme sensations. Without pausing even a second Mario immediately started to caress Luigi's insides and unintelligible moans tore from the younger's throat.

Mario's tongue curled and rubbed against the tight walls as he thrust it in and out. Luigi could barely breath as Mario's tongue picked up more speed and he completely closed his mouth around the area at his entrance, practically starting to eat at him. This was far better that any toy.

The more intensely Luigi moaned, the more passionately Mario worked him. The older bit down suddenly and it was all Luigi could take. He felt heat coil low inside of him and the only verbal warning he could muster was a chocked scream before he harshly tore at Mario's hair. His entire body jerked and he came hard onto his own stomach. Mario flinched a bit the harsh yanks but didn't stop his actions, even when Luigi had finished, though he did noticeably slow and become far more gentle. He lapped at Luigi's insides for a short while longer, and after he removed his tongue he soothingly licked at the younger's abused hole.

Luigi laid gasping for air and his whole body shook. He was vaguely aware of his brother moving up to be face to face and resting next to him, allowing him a bit of time to recover. After his head cleared a bit Luigi used the little energy he seemed to have to turn his body to face Mario. Mario was grinning ear to ear, looking more than a little proud. He moved over and wrapped his arms around Luigi. "Well?" he asked.

"...ha?" Luigi breathed out, still trying to pull himself back together.

"How was that? Did I please you?" purred out Mario with the same triumphant smile on his face.

Luigi could only nod. They lay together for a sometime until Luigi asked "What was...?"

"Something I'm good at, apparently." if possible Mario's grin grew. "I suppose I'll have to do it often to test if that's true, what do you think?"

Luigi flushed lightly and he hummed an approval. After another short silence Luigi remembered and asked "What about you?"

Mario's smile lessened (but certainly didn't vanish) and he blushed. Glancing at the celling he replied "I...um...already did."

Luigi looked blankly for a second before he grew a smile to match Mario's previous one "Did I excite you that much?"

Mario didn't answer instead pulling him a bit tighter to his chest. Luigi yawned and his eyes fluttered shut. He felt good, so much better than ever before. Just before he fell asleep he remembered a certain thing that needed his attention.

Two days later Mario angrily stomped outside. He glared at his turned over trash can. Something must off knocked it over and spilled all his trash on the sidewalk. He begrudgingly started to scoop it back inside when his eyes laid upon a familiar enemy. A long black object lay in with the trash, discarded and useless. Mario couldn't help the ecstatic look on his face. After returning the trash to the trash can he turned to head inside, reasoning he wasn't really using his mouth for anything important for the next couple hours.


End file.
